


Part Time CV

by Riikku



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Izaya is thirsty, Izaya just wants that banana, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance?, Shizuo is suffering from all the flirting, Starbucks, additional tags may appear, and a weeb, izaya is a nerd, izaya looks like swablu, maybe he wants it, part timer, sexual harassment?, shizuo is trying his best, unwanted flirting, with his all too thick fur coat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riikku/pseuds/Riikku
Summary: Shizuo's just a humble part timer who's been trying to meet his ends, but a certain asshole just needs to disrupt him.





	Part Time CV

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ back again with another story :3  
> Hopefully I actually managed to make a good story this time(/), Shizaya au is just one to die for and who wouldn't want to be served by a blond hunk at your favorite coffee shop just next door? Enjoy! ;)

.

 

.

.  
.  
.

_‘Lord oh so much grace would you have on me if you could REMOVE THIS PEST OUT OF MY SIGHT!’_

The blond part-timer was having the worst of his time in life, the tall man had been trying to survive on his current job after having fired from 203 other part-time jobs since graduation. He’s barely hanging there with his rent fee, and he’s just a week away from the payday!  
And why would this pest be in his line of sight? Exactly a meter away as he’s waiting for his order. 

 

Yes, exactly two, or maybe three weeks ago. Shizuo had gotten himself a job as the cashier at Starbcuks due to what the manager sees as a ‘good looks’ that featured the sole embodiment of violence. It’s good that he’d been accepted for a job,even though it was because of something he wasn’t sure was right. After all, he sees himself as someone that wouldn’t have people double-checking him. He’s pretty well-known for his bad reputation than anything else.

Nevertheless, he was happy that he got a job. It showed when the manager had said ‘you’re hired’, his radiant smile making the employer smile involuntarily. His working shift was from the evening until pretty late into the night, considering how he wouldn’t want to deal with the lunch hour lines that’d make him snap out of his usually calm demeanor. There was bound to be some jerks that would come to the cafe complaining here and there, but hopefully none of those would be encountering the fit of rage Shizuo could put to display. Though not during his jobs, he needs all the money by the end of the month. And the minor destructions had been enough cut for his salary, so more than that would make him work all in vain. 

 

And there comes that day where he met someone, his characteristics were exactly describing around 70% of the population in his country, except for the beautiful face and those weird index finger rings. The businessman came and walked just right to his line, wearing a very devious smirk that’s not doing justice by saying that it looked merely evil. He looked like he’s about to rip his lips smirking so wide like a maniac, who even smiles, or even smirk that wide?  


Shizuo immediately marked him off as a psychopath and wouldn’t even be questioning it if he took out a knife from either of his sleeves. He wore a black suit with white, thin stripes. His figure was thin and the curve of his suit didn’t help giving more curves to his body; the poor man must hadn’t eaten much. Shizuo had no say in the matter though, he’s quite skinny himself. But then again, most of Japanese’s populations were skinny. Only a small portion were fat.  


He gave his customer’s order before the businessman finally came forward, resting his lower arm on the counter and leaning down. A smile looking too foreign when compared to the previous manic grin, Shizuo almost blushed. Almost. Until a sweet roll of tongue spelled out the employee’s name into a nickname instead of his full name.

“Shizu-chan.”

The blond frowned, he did not like this proximity upon first meeting. Hell, no one’s ever called him that way and that’s in no way comfortable.

“My name is Shizuo Heiwajima, may I take your order?”

He tried, to at least control his temper instead of hurling the concrete separating them. But then there was a _twinkle of amusement?_ Coming from the customer’s gaze, then the little man leaned against the counter lazily. A soft purr coming from him as he gazed at the blond.

“My name is Izaya Orihara”

“..Right. Your order?’

Izaya pouted, but then smirked at the blond’s attitude. He felt like there was something bad when his customer pulled that smirk back on again, but he wasn't sure why.  


“Iced shaken doubleshot espresso with robusta roast and two shots of syrup. Nothing to go along with the drink.”

“Alright, please wait for your order.”

Five minutes had passed, and Shizuo was finally handing over the order from this certainly weird client. Because, _who would like to order such montrosity filled with the darkest soul in one cup?_ Shizuo could practically hear the screams of the dead from this cup, and he for one woould rather not have a drop of this. Though actually, the order really suit this Masaya or whoever it is. He’s got such a weird name for a Japanese.  


Izaya smiled when the order came, but instead of taking the cup he did something Shizuo wouldn’t have expected.  


“Drink it. My treat.”  


Shizuo blinked, unable to understand what the other was trying to say. Until the businessman repeated himself, enraging the blond in the process. But before the employee could snap back a response, his manager came to call him, begging him to follow the next door CEO’s orders. Shizuo sighed, not wanting to cause trouble for the manager. So he came back and took a huge gulp of that nightmare in a cup, surely he wouldn’t have to worry about the early night shift later with all the caffeine running in his system tonight. He really hated bitter coffee, and this cup had only made it worse for the poor sweet toothed man.  


“There you go. Now, are you satisfied, dear customer?”  


“Thank you, now I’d like a cup of americano, tall without sugar to be taken away.”  


Shizuo tried to force a smile, but he’s really close to hurling the black liquid to the smug beansprout in front of him. Damn him and his childish behavior, no wonder why he’s so small. He’s petty even! Not giving a tip after all that?!  


What an godawful customer to meet when he’s just trying to do his best. But the poor man had no choice, either he obey or cause a lot of trouble for his boss. He woulnd’t like the latter...  
So he kept going with his job, praying that he wouldn’t have to meet with the client anymore.  
.  
.  
.  
.

But God was unfair!  


Like, he makes the man come again the week after and going towards his line?! It was one of those rare days where he had to attend the morning shift because his coworker, Tom had gotten sick. Oh dear, and his smirk was even creepier than yesterday now that he knew who he was smirking at. Could he file a complaint for a disruptive customer so he’d get blacklisted from this restaurant chain?  


Shizuo paused for a moment in his train of thought.  


‘If I do that, what would be left of my name? Not that it really matters, since I don’t even want to bear the title of Ikebukuro’s strongest. It’s cool though, but—‘  


**“Excuse me! Can I have my Americano and doughnut now? I’ve been waiting for 15 minutes in this line.”**

“Oh, right away! I’m sorry for being slow on the order.”

‘Oh god, yes, he’s at work. It’s not the time to be thinking of such a thing.’

The blond had stopped thinking about what he wanted to do about the brunet and proceeded until he had to inhale sharply when the all black clad (emo) beansprout came to the front line. He’s still short as usual.  


“Yes, may I take your order, dear customer?”  


Izaya couldn’t help but giggle at the way Shizuo responded despite what he did yesterday, and that giggle somehow almost, almost scared the blond for a bit. Maybe he should consider changing his job after all, it’s not worth keeping when you have a creep targeting you. But he could just punch the life out of him if he dared to do something bad to him. He’s Shizuo Heiwajima after all.  


“I’ll have one sugarless americano for me, grande. Shizu-chan.”  


Shizuo could literally hear a purr from the last few syllables, it caused a shiver to run up his spine and a faint blush coming along his cheeks.  


_‘nononono, no blushing!’_  


Firstly, he’s a prick. Yesterday’s order had given him a pretty clear image on the man in front of him.  


And secondly!  


“My name is Shizuo Heiwajima, and here’s your order.”  


The barista passed the order to the blond and towards the brunette in a swift motion, Izaya was the last in the busy hour line, but he still needed to finish the orders. This is not the time to be flirting (or getting flirted by a customer). Fortunately, Izaya took the tumblr he brought obediently, smiling at the blond before he slid a paper along with his payment.  


“Call me any time you want. <3”  


He said happily, giggling as he left the store and the blushing cashier.  


_‘oh god...’_  


_'First he was an evil, now he flirts?!'_  


Shizuo groaned and crumpled the piece of paper in his hand, throwing it before he could see the numbers and save it to his contact.


End file.
